Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an energy resource system for charging portable mobile telecommunication devices. In particular, it relates to an energy resource management server for determining counterparties for an energy resource transfer between a first party wanting energy and at least one party having an energy resource available for providing said energy. The disclosure also relates to a mobile telecommunications device for transmitting a message to request an energy resource transfer and to transmit a message to offer use of an energy resource.
Description of the Related Art
Portable or mobile telecommunication devices typically use an energy resource to provide electrical power for the device when it is away from a mains electricity point. The energy resource may comprise a battery, which can be charged with energy. The battery may comprise a primary battery (built-in or removable) of the mobile telecommunication device or may comprise a secondary battery for charging the primary battery. Thus, the mobile telecommunication device may have a primary battery therein and a user of the mobile telecommunication device may have an energy resource comprising a secondary battery which can be removably connected to the primary battery for charging it. Further, the energy resource may comprise an energy generation device, such as a fuel cell, which can generate energy from a source of fuel for supplying energy to a mobile telecommunication device directly or for charging a primary battery of said mobile telecommunication device.
The energy demand of portable mobile telecommunication devices is increasing and the primary battery of said portable mobile telecommunication device may be depleted of energy long before the user intends to return to a mains electricity point to recharge the device. The availability of mains electricity points may be limited in certain areas such as public buildings or the countryside.